Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Layyne
Summary: When Will Graham moved from Louisiana to start a new life, he did not expect to make a friend. Nor did he expect his new friend, Miriam Lass, to pull him out of class and investigate gruesome murders with her. Oh, and not to forget they were the only Omegas on the job, so the balant sexism thrown in his face was fun as well. He just wished for this all to go away.
1. I Did Not Sign Up For This

But, you're a trainee."

Steel blue eyes clashes with blue in defiance. Miriam Lass was a young FBI trainee and prided herself as being one of the few Omegas to make it this far. She was intelligent, brave, and would push through any task required of her. Although, she wasn't the only Omega to get it this far, her closest friend, Will Graham had also done the same and then some. They were the best of their class for a reason. Will was an excellent profiler as well as an overall intelligent man. He even helped out in cases down in Louisiana before he had to move. And Miriam was quick witted and her ideas were more out of the box, giving her a different perspective of crimes. However, like Will loved to point out, they were just trainees not detectives.

"The Guru asked Will! This is a once in a life time opportunity for me! Just think how good this will look for me! He considered me! An Omega!" She argued, Will's glare harden. She knew he was upset, but she also knew she could easily persuade him.

The two had been living together ever since he transferred from Louisiana. They got very close over the long months they've known each other, and she would say he was like her brother. And she knows he'd say the same.

"This is dangerous Mir! Your so called "Guru" is throwing you to the dogs! You're new to his game, you're not interesting, he has no use for you. And you know what he does with things he doesn't have use for? He turns them into one of his little "arts"." He hissed, his whole body shaking in furry. He definitely did not agree with Miriam's so called "Guru". He had met him once, a long time ago and something about the man rubbed him the wrong way. Miriam sighed, trying a different approach to get him to understand.

"Will, I'll be fine. And maybe he doesn't find me interesting yet, but he will."

"And then what? He'll hurt people you love Mir! Oh God, he'll hurt you! What if you get too close? By some accident you get too close and he has to take you out. You're not even supposed to be doing field work!" Will groaned, he began running his hands through his hair in nervous agitation. This was not how he planned the day to go. He was supposed to wake up from Mir's lousy alarm, get coffee and go to his class. After he would come home and work on homework while Mir decided if she wanted to cook or order out tonight. Then they were going to watch a movie he illegally downloaded on his laptop. It was supposed to be a fun night. Not this bull shit.

Miriam huffed, but did not argue with him.

Will looked around their dorm helplessly. Looking at all the things they have accumulated over the months, books thrown around the place, posters and pictures cluttering the wall. It was so domestic, and he was ok with that. He would be domestic for Miriam, he would do anything for her. She was his sister in every sense of the way but blood. And now this, she's throwing herself in danger and he can only watch from the sidelines.

Sensing his distress Miriam embraced Will in a fierce hug. Both Omegas gripping eachother as if they would never see eachother again. And that's how Will felt, that he would lose her to the Ripper one way or another.

Still clutching her friend she dared to whisper, "Would you like to help? Everything always works out better when it's you and I."

Slumping into her arms, Will nodded. He just lost, and he feared what the consequences would entitle.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sir? Um, Jack? Hi, it Miriam. The girl you asked to help you on this case. I just wanted to know if it was okay if I had one of my fellow trainees consult on this case. Hes reall-"

"No." Jack's voice was firm in his denial. He had already put his reputation on the line hiring Miriam, he would not add another trainee in the mix. He was stressed enough as is. Miriam's bright blue eyes became doe like as she stood in shock at his flat out refusal. She would not consider herself bratty or petulant, but right now she was angry at being denied.

"But, Sir, if you look at his file you would be amazed." She tried.

"My answer still stands. Now get out of my office." The Alpha's patience was wearing thin, he had a case to worry about, not some whimsical Omegas. Miriam's glare was fierce, her jaw set firmly. She brought Will's files with her, hoping he'd st least look at them. Apparently not. Except, she knew how to get her way, and she was going to get Will Graham on the team.

She marched over and dropped Will's file on his desk. Her glare firmly set on Jack. "William Alexander Graham, twenty-four year old Omega. Trained down in Louisiana and was a consultant for homicide down there. He's talented and the best I've ever seen. It would be wise to get him involved." And with that she left. She was not new to the manipulation game, but even that is something a newbie can do. Strike interest in them and watch everything fall into place.

.

* * *

.

.

Will Graham sat in his Forensics class and was dutifully writing notes. He was a student, and he was very respectful of his professors as long as they paid him that same respect. And his Froensic professor, Dr. Edward's, did. He was an odd Beta, intrested in strange things and became gleefully happy on the topic of dead bodies. He had a strange fixation on decomposition he realized. He had a love for insects and mushrooms. Saying he had his own snail farm along with several species of mushrooms in his basement. An odd Beta yes, but a damn good teacher.

Miriam had the same professor, but just earlier in the morning. They often talked of his class, as they did with all professors. They traded notes and whatever the professor failed to clear in one class he cleared in the other. Speaking of notes Will's hand was beginning to ache from the over use of note taking in the man's class. It happened often so nothing too trouble some. He sat back to try to commit the mans speech to memory for a while to rest his hand when a phone began to ring. It was not a students, no, it was the phone that connected to the classroom. His Professor sighed in annoyance and quickly rushed over. After a few words were exchanged he hung up. And turned back to the class.

"Will Graham, Jack Crawford would like you to report to his office." Will's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he felt as if he was back in grade school and was called to the Principal's office for a scolding. Which, to be honest, was that far off from the truth. Feeling eyes on him as he began to pack his things did not ease the humiliation, thankfully his Professor snapped at them to mind their own business.

Will let a sigh of relief when he finally exited the auditorium. His face was still scarlet red as he went to go find Jack's office in the adjacent building from his. His mind racing with horrible thoughts. What did Miriam do? What did she say to him? Did something horrible happen already? It has only been a day, there's no way she could be in trouble. Fixing his glasses Will stepped into the building.

The woman at the front desk was an Omega, expected. Will stared at the space between her eyebrows for the whole conversation. "Which floor would Jack Crawford be?" And she would try to make eye contact with him when she responded. "The fourth, sweetie. His office is the sixth all the way down on your left." Will kept his eyes firmly on her forehead no matter how much she moved around and only gave her a curt nod before all but running away to the elevator.

Finally finding Crawfords office he was at a lost. The office had glass doors and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to knock on them or invite himself in. He settled for gently rapping his fist on the glass, careful to not do any harm to it. After hearing the deep command to "Come in." He took one quick steadying breath before entering.

"Ah, you must be Will Graham. Your Professors have talked very highly of you. Please sit." Miriam's so called "Guru" gestured with one of his hands to the two empty chairs infront of his paperwork cluttered desk. The man must be drowning in it. Will nodded in thanks and took his seat. He began to take in his surroundings, the map and pictures on his right were all of the Ripper's killings. All six, there were post it notes, details on the crime, and small observations. It was a mess but at least it was something.

"You understand why I have called you in?"

"You sound like one of my teachers from fifth grade here to lecture me." Great job Graham, his mind hissed, you're amazing at the whole first impressions thing. Will wanted to cringe at himself. And inwardly he did, outwardly he stared at the vein on the man's forehead. What would happen if it were to burst, he wondered.

Jack chuckled at his comment, surprisingly, and pulled out a file. His file. And that is when he fell back into old habits. He looked all around the room, glancing into the Alpha's eyes for a second before he was looking at something else. It was a nervous tick he had thought he had grown out of. Apparantly life wasn't so easy.

"I have come to understand you have problems with being social." Will nearly scoffed at that, no shit. "Where do you fall on the spectrum?" Wow, Will was appalled. No had really questioned it. Trusting he was stable enough and not seeing a reason to doubt him. Also, why was he questioning him on this?

"I-" this is not time for your little metaphors Will, a part of his brain snapped. The smart part of his brain. "-I fall somewhere between aspergers and autistic narcissitic sociopath." He was never diagnosed, he never had the money or time for it. Still doesn't. Crawford nodded, Will could see the cogs in the man's brain turning quickly.

"From what I have learned, from Professors and friends of yours. You can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths-" Will's head began to shake, he knew where this was going. And he did not like it.

"I can empathize with anybody. Thanks to a personality disorder and an active imagination." Jack Crawford's grin sent chills down his spine. He looked like a man who just won the lottery. Leaning over his desk, closer to Will who wanted to lean back but had no room the man asked, "Can I borrow your brain?"

He should have said no. He should have walked out in that moment. Go back to class and hopefully get the last part of his session and notes. Then again, when has he ever done what was good for him?

"Ok."


	2. Time For Questions

"I knew you'd cave. You never could resist me Graham." Miriam smirked in triumph. Will glowered, staring dejectedly at his glass of cheap whiskey while Miriam pranced around their small dorm. Grinning from ear to fucking ear. Will just wanted to curl into his bed and die, if he was being truthfully honest.

"Oh, c'mon stop pouting. You said you would help me!" Miriam plopped onto the bed Will was sitting on, rather dramatically. Will glared at her as he struggled not to spill his whiskey at her sudden movements.

"Yes, but you see, dear Lass. I had been expecting for you to secretly show me pictures and throw your ideas off of me. Not to get involved involved." He snapped, he was very irritated and it was her fault so he was allowed to take it out on her. And she just rolled her eyes not even giving a damn about his pity party. Sitting up she turned so Will was sat between her legs. She wrapped her arms over his chest and nuzzled into his neck, trying to comfort him with her Omegan pheromones, and he was angry that it was working. Damn her, he thought bitterly.

"Will, we will be fine. I promise. Were the best of the best. I bet you we'll find out who the Ripper is before Jack's best man even comes close." She promised, Will sighed and placed his cup on their conjoined dresser. They only have room for one so it acts like their nightstand.

He leaned back into her arms and stared at a poster of some punk band she favored. Too many thoughts racing in his head for him to comprehend.

"What if we do? What will we do then? Tell Jack? What if he doesn't believe us. Then we have a target on our backs, Mir." Miriam moved them so they were cuddling on his bed, it was common for Omegas to do this. When an Omega was stressed their pack took care of them and it usually meant lots of attention.

"Trust me, I'll find the evidence. You just work on telling me who they are. I'll always believe you, and I'll always stick up for your beliefs. Got it?" Will shakily nodded, curling into her closer which she allowed, "Good, now sleep you dufus. We have a meeting with the new team at seven." Will groaned, his earliest class didn't start till noon, and now he had to wake up at seven.

Great.

Reaching over he took one final swig and downed the rest of his whiskey before finally going to sleep.

.

.

* * *

.

Will wanted the world to swallow him up where he stood. He was in some room with a huge round table seating dozens of different people. People who kept asking him questions on a case, he really hasn't looked into. He's heard a few words and seen a few pictures from TattleCrime, but that had been before he became invested so really. He knew nothing. Miriam was brushing through this with ease, she was in the zone. She knew how to talk to people, and most importantly she knew the case. She told him he'd have time to be briefed here, but so far nothing has happened.

He felt like he was being watched, dread filled the bottom of his stomach and he chose to ignore the person and to continue to nurse his cup of coffee. A few minutes passed by and he trailed Miriam like a lost dog. It was pathetic honestly, but it was better then being forced into a conversation. Then, finally, finally, Jack Crawford asked them to take their seats.

Will gratefully sat down between Miriam and a female Alpha. The woman eyed him for a moment before turning her gaze back to the front where Jack had set up a projector. Oh great, powerpoints, he thought dejectedly. Powerpoints were good for many things, however he believed a case like this would be better with hands on experience. Then again, who was he to judge?

Jack began his little introduction on the case, starting with the first strings of murders. Will had to set his coffee down after the third victim, his whole stomach was ripped out and it made him lose his appetite. The pictures also triggered something else in Will's fucked up mind, he realized why the Ripper considers this art. He could see the similarities between the grotesque mutilation and some actual pieces of art from the renaissance era. He knew he was going to go to hell for these thoughts.

After, Jack explained all the killings, he went on to describe the profile and Will unconsciously began to shake his head no. That profile was idiotic and he could tell some precious social just warrior had a hand in it. Or someone who wanted to have an input who seriously did not deserve it.

"You disagree?" Will was startled out of his little rant by the Alphan woman next to him. She was beautiful in every sense of the word he realized, kind blue eyes staring into his soul. Her face just calmed him instantly. Will began to nod, also unconsciously because she had that effect on him. "Why, might I ask?"

Here he goes.

"The Ripper is an Alphan Male. They got it right that he was, at one point a surgeon, but it is no doubt an Alpha. Even with how progressive we are today, Alphas are common in the surgical field. And I know it's a male based on the power that is exerted with each kill. Yes, it is possible a female Alpha could do it, but a male is a better choice from the two. And I believe that each of his victims have in some way wronged him, but it isn't that deep. He doesn't know them, they're practically strangers."

By the time he was done ranting to the random Alpha, he had the whole table attention. People were even taking notes, he looked over to see a satisfied smirk from Jack and a comforting smile from Miriam. However, that stare was back. He finally forced him self to find it and found a bearded man staring at him with interest. And not the good kind. He looked as if he wanted to dissect Will's brain. Will did not like it.

"Good work, Graham. Now does anyone else have anything to add?" Jack was only met with silence, "Very well. You're all excused." Will was shocked. This was not how he thought a meeting like this to go. He expected more people to talk, more arguments but no. Everyone looked drain, the Ripper was stealing all their energy.

Miriam stood up and Will quickly followed her lead, she headed for jacket and he was going to follow when a hand grabbed his arm. He quickly turned around, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process to stare at the female Alpha. She gave him a reassuring smile and he felt humiliated by how he panicked.

"Sorry. My name is Alana Bloom, I'm one of the psychiatrist here to profile the Ripper. And let me say, you must have been following this case for a while to make such accusations. The victims being strangers at least. It is a very popular argument between all of us on exactly who they were to him. I'm inclined to believe you as well." Will was very distracted by her kind voice, he's never met an Alpha like her. She seems so kind, but one close look he can tell as much as she tries to be nice it's all an act. She's just as aggressive if not more so then Jack Crawford and his legendary temper.

"No, to be honest this the first time I'm ever really looking into this case. And, I can't prove it but I think the motive is just, they were rude. It sounds stupid, but I have a feeling that the Alpha has a bad childhood and grew up being treated horribly. And now, after being a surgeon he has money, but he still sometimes meet someone who treats people how he was once treated. And that angers him." Damn, he would confess anything to this woman. His mouth became so loose around her, and they just met.

"Well, Mr. Graham if you wish to talk more, here's my card." She gave him a smile and handed him her buisness card and Will just nodded sheepishly.

Once she was gone he turned around to go find Miriam.

.

.

* * *

.

"Were doing what?" Will stared at her aghast. He was in her car, expecting to go find something to eat for lunch when she began typing in directions to her GPS. His suspicions grew when the machine said it was a forty-five minute drive. And when he had asked where they were going, she nonchalantly said, "To question the people who knew the victims." As if this happened regularly. Which it did not.

"C'mon Will. We need to ask about the victims, maybe then we can see why the ripper wanted them dead." Will shook his head vigorously, clearly showing his disapproval.

"We are not going to ask some grieving parents, 'Hey! Was your kid an asshole?'" Will hissed, Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Will, I would never go and ask someone's family that. Besides a mother would never admit their kid is an asshole. Were going to ask their friends." She replied, and Will wanted to rip out his hair. This was such a bad idea, he felt he didn't even need to explain why it was bad. Who the hell asks someone in grief if their recently deceased love one was an asshole? Assholes, that's who. Miriam could sense Will's anger, and sighed.

"Listen, we were assigned a job. Find out as much as we can on the Ripper. Thanks to you were in Jack's good graces, lets try to keep it that way." Miriam chanced a glance at Will, who was still moping and looking out the window.

"This feels wrong, Mir."

"I know. But if we find out some useful information it may save someone's life. He has one more kill before he goes back into his little hibernation." Will hummed when a thought crossed his mind.

"Do you think he ever kills in between the breaks, but he just does it differently?" He could see Miriam's whole body tense.

"I don't doubt it."

.

.

* * *

.

They arrived in a small town somewhere at the edge of Marryland. Will honestly didn't know what this place was nor did he care. It looked like a prim and proper town, you marry your high school sweetheart and take over the family business. Will wouldn't last in this town. He'd be itching to leave, itching for something different to happen.

Will stayed quiet as they pulled over infront of an apartment complex. It did not look like maintenance had ever done any work on these buildings, except for the few patches of grass he could see. His stomach began to coil as they got closer to their destination. He wanted to back out, he may not like people, but once he stared at those grieving people. Their pain becomes his.

They stood in front of the door, and he watched blankly as Miriam knocked heavily on the door. A couple minutes go by before they finally hear the rustling of an opening door.

A young Betan woman opens the door, she has long brown hair that was pulled in a loose ponytail, a last ditch effort to look presentable. He clothes were baggy and long, and she looked very pale. She probably stays inside all day, he thought.

"Can I help you?" Her toned showed she did not want visitors, and Will, for some reason he still does not understand, met her eyes and froze. Her eyes were blank, there was no grief, no annoyance, nothing. She was too tired to feel things, she lost her long time love interest. Crap.

It took him a moment to realize Miriam had already introduced them and was asking to be let in. The woman looked reluctant, but finally let them inside.

Will looked around and quickly took notice how all the pictures were missing. There were shapes on the walls of discoloration from where they had been, he could guess it was pictures with the victim in it or pictures of her. She couldn't handle look at her old self anymore, that happiness felt like it was taunting her.

She lead them to a couch, and they gratefully sat down. Then, Miriam began to talk, "Were here to ask you about about one of the victims in the Baltimore murders. Jim Andersen, a twenty four year old Beta."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself for the emotional torture she was going to put herself through. Will glanced warily at his friend, but her eyes was only on the woman. Jasmine Charles. That's her name.

"What would you like to know?" Miriam finally spared him a glance, doubt finally coming in.

"How would you describe his character?"

"He... he was a very closed off man. Even as a child. He-he... he was a crass man. Didn't like strangers much." Jasmine stuttered, taking a few deep breaths.

"So, he could be considered rude to strangers?" Will could tell immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. He regretted it as soon as he saw her offended look.

"Excuse me? Yes, he may have rubbed people the wrong way sometimes, but he was a good person! He was kind! And he was so smart! He had his whole life a head of him!" She sobbed, Will and Miriam shared a look. Both stood up and excused themselves, giving their condolences as the woman only sat there crying her eyes out.

Once they stepped out side Miriam smacked the back of Will's head.

"Good job, bone head." She snapped as they walked to the car. Will glared at the back of her head as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"I told you I did not want to do this. I'm not good with people." He argued.

"I would think it's common sense not to say that! You even told me not to say that!" Miriam practically growled as she began to type in new directions.

"You, essentially, asked the same thing!" He hissed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Yes, but I worded it differently! You have to be careful with this sort of thing Will!" They both sat in tense silence, Miriam sighed and turned to Will in her seat.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It was very hypocritical of me, and you're right. Technically we asked they same things and she reacted poorly to you asking. We should probably work on the whole questioning thing." Miriam chuckled, he hummed in agreement and finally looked at her.

"Fine, but were having pizza for dinner tonight." Miriam laughed and nodded in agreement, and just like that the tension was gone.

"Ok, but a few more interviews!" And with that they were off to question more people in Baltimore.

Six people later, they had been thrown out of three apartments, and was cussed off by four people. However, they got the desired information, all of these victims were dicks. It was seven forty-three when they had finally finished and Will was hungry. With only a single cup of coffee to sustain him all day, he was famished.

"Well, that was a fun day." She joked, Will just rolled his eyes and went on his phone.

"Call Little Caesar's, I want to have pizza!" Miriam cheered, Will snorted and went through the Little Ceasar's locations.

"We'll spend the night in Baltimore, so do Baltimore. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Then we can look for a place to stay." Will hummed in agreement and then called the pizza place. Ordering a pepperoni pizza.

.

.

* * *

.

Will huffed as he watched Miriam struggle with the keys to their room. It was. Currently nine sixteen pm, and Will just wanted to eat this pizza and sleep. Miriam, thankfully, opened the door and let Will through. Will sprinted past her and plopped down on the single bed. Purring he curled into the pillows of the rather shitty motel room while Mriram laughed at him.

"You suck Graham." She chuckled, locking their room before joining him on the bed. "Now let's eat!" Miriam opened the pizza box and quick dove in, Will not far behind her. They happily ate in silence, before Miriam spoke up.

"So, we know his motive. People who are rude to him." Miriam said around a mouthful of pizza.

"That backs up my theory, kinda. I think something happened to him as a kid. He probably grew up poor, or had great lose and because of that he was treated like shit. Now, he's like some hotshot and he expects to be treated like a God, and when you don't it make him mad. Then you're dead." Will said between bites of his pizza. Miriam hummed, typing notes on her phone.

"Now, can we stop with this work and eat pizza? Get greasy and sleep the day away tomorrow." Will whined, she rolled her eyes but complied. They finished the pizza and turned off the lights to finally settle down.

At night Will was plagued with dreams of a man. Waiting in the shadows, he couldn't see the man's face but he could feel the darkness around him.


	3. I Knew This Was A Bad Idea

"Mir, I'd kill for some coffee right now." Will groused. Miriam had woken them up at six thirty in the fucking morning. He did not appreciate it at all. All she did was smile at him, the fucking early rise she was.

It was currently seven forty five and they were on their way back to Quantico. He had classes after all. And so did she, he kept pointing out. They were nearly there, just twenty more minutes and the would be back. And then Will got a fucking call.

"Hello? Will Graham speaking."

"Will, this is Jack Crawford. You said you'd let me borrow your brain, and I have a job for you." Will's body went cold, he signed up for this didn't he. His voice was hoarse when he responded.

"Ok. What is it?"

"I'll send you the coordinates."

"Wait...is this a crime scene?" At that Miriam's head snapped in his direction, he was worried she had whiplash from how fast her head turned.

"Yes, hurry here." And with that he hung up.

"Were going to a real crime scene! There is going to be a dead body!" Miriam squealed in excitement, and watched gleefully as Will put in the destination.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"It's not the Ripper, if that is what you were hoping for Jack." Everyone's eyes were on him the second those words came out of his mouth. And he whole heartedly regrets ever speaking, the attention was not appreciated.

They stood in a random field in Maryland, nearly a dozen other people, here doing there jobs of collecting evidence around a dead body. Except now, everyone was looking at him and not doing there jobs.

Miriam's eyes were filled with understanding, her brain quickly making all the conclusions he had made. Effortlessly keeping up with his mindset, once it was brought to her attention. They were just close like that.

Jack looked at him blankly, expecting him to continue this trian of thought. While everyone, minus the forty year old Omega who was taking pictures of the body, was glaring at him. Annoyed he even spoke. Quickly he adjusted his glasses, hoping that will put some space between him and the intensity of everyone's gaze.

"And why not?" A male Alpha, probably in his thirties, snapped. Will looked over at the man, he hadn't seen him before. He's probably only here to get pictures or write notes. Will doesn't know and right now he doesn't care.

"Well, if you had been paying any attention to the Ripper case, you would know that with his victims he takes the organs out with surgical precision. This killer, was messy. It was neat enough that to the untrained eyes it could pass off as somewhat surgical, but this is the work of a butcher." Will responded as he stared at the man's collar.

"Can I have a moment?" Everyone sans Miriam, glanced at him skeptically. But Miriam, ever the amazing friend quickly herded everyone away, leaving Will alone with the body and the whole crime scene.

Staring at the body Will first assessed the damage done. An Alpha. A Male, in his late twenties. His wounds weren't as clean cut as the Ripper's, violent and rigid cuts and and hasty stitching attempts. His heart was gone, cut out while the man was asleep. Another thing that differs the killers. Finally, Will closed his eyes.

He saw, the Alpha smiling at him, no at the killer, it was an almost loving look. Almost. And he knew it was an almost. He didn't want it to be an almost, he wanted it to be for sure. He wanted his love.

But, it was considered wrong. So, he remained a dirty little secret. Giving his heart to this Alpha. Then, everything changed.

The Alpha began dating a Beta girl. He could feel the rage and anger. He felt his heart was ripped out of him. He wanted revenge.

He saw himself, playing the part. Still sneaking around. Still the little secret. However, the time could. He walked into the Alpha's apartment. Lovingly, he kissed him, the Alpha let all his walls drop down. He let himself make love one last time. One more night with his love.

Afterwards, he snapped his neck, then set about his surgery attempt. Taking out his heart. Once he was done, he went to work on making his "art". His design. He peeled back the skin and laid a gift. Deep down in his chest cavity. There is a gift.

Startling out of his vivid imagination he turned back to Jack and Miriam with wide eyes.

"They left something. Check in the chest." Jack narrowed his eyes, not quite understanding what he meant.

"We'll have Mr. Price check during the autopsy." He replied nodding over to the older male Omega. "Anything else?"

Will nodded, "You're looking for an Alpha. A male, possibly. He will kill one more time. This was a kill out of love. They were secret lovers, that's why he took his heart. He felt it was an eye for an eye situation. He's going to kill the Alpha's other lover, his beard. A female Beta." The older Omega stepped forward, cutting into his small ramble.

"He knew what he was doing. I checked and the finger tips were burned with and acidic liquid, and his teeth were removed. It may take awhile to identify him." Will took time to appreciate the man, he had a goofy looking face. He meant nothing rude by it, but his face had a kind look to it, it was calming.

"That's his plan. Throw us off long enough he has time to off the Beta before we even know where to look." Miriam voiced what everyone was thinking. As soon as she said that, everyone was rushing to bag evidence and get the body in for testing as fast as possible. Will stood back, attempting to sneak back to the car without being noticed, but he was stopped by Jack.

"Will, thank you for your work. Head back to class, you and Miriam both. Expect to be contacted soon." And with that Jack was whisked away in the rush of FBI agents. Will sighed in relief when Miriam finally came bounding over to him.

"Please, can we just go back to the dorms?"

"Yeah. Let's go Will."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Will woke to the sound of clicking on the keyboard and for a second thought of murdering the person responsible for the absurd noise. Bleary eyed he glanced at his phone to see it was only eight twenty seven, he was going to kill Mriam. Groaning he settled on glaring at Mriram who was intently typing on the computer, oblivious to his plans of ending her and sleeping in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She seems startled by his question, but turned to him with a mischievous grin. That fucking asshole. He knew that grin. He hated that god dammed grin.

"We are going to interview a Miss Michelle Miller. A twenty two year old Betan women who lives in Maryland." No. Nope. Nopety nope.

"No way in hell."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Will was forced into his fanciest suit, he remembered when he bought this. His then boyfriend had told him he didn't want a normal black and white suit. So, he wore a red and black suit. A maroon button up and black tie. The jack and pants themselves were black as well but he had a maroon pocket square. He felt so embarrassed wearing this out fit while Miriam wore her black and white suit. She gave him an appreciative look, before they headed out to the car.

"We better get paid for this. With how much gas were spending on these drives." Will muttered as he stepped out of the car. They were parked infront of a very quiet neighborhood, the destination of the young Beta woman who had been publicly dating the deceased Alpha man.

"You know what? For once I agree with you." They shared a smile before she led him up the steps to the from door. Miriam knocked and a woman with short red hair and green eyes answered the door. She had bags under her eyes and they were clearly blood shot. She looked disappointed to see them. She was expecting her boyfriend, a voice whispered in his head.

"Hello, I am Miriam Lass and this is my partner Will Graham. We work for the FBI," she quickly flashed her "Special Agent" badge Jack Crawford had given both of them, " we have some questions for you. May we come in?" The woman looked shocked, but she quickly recovered and moved aside to let them in.

Immediately Will knew someone else was there. He was proven correct when she pulled them to the kitchen and they were met with a surprised Alpha. Will knew. This was the guy. Shit.

"Damian, this is Agents Lass and Graham. I- Sorry, I didn't ask what you're here to question me about." The woman, Michelle introduced them to Damian.

Will made heavy eye contact with the man. He has never been good with eye contact, he can only really hold it with Miriam. However, right now he felt a pull to the man, staring him down and stripping his mask down to nothing but the killer he was. The jealous man he was deep inside, so desperate for attention.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." Michelle frowned and Miriam gave him a questioning glance, but like she always says, she has his back.

"I'm sorry, but we need you to come with us for questioning." The young woman scrunched up her nose, she looked like she was about to refuse when Miriam cut her off. "We need to question you in private." She seemed to accept this, surprisingly.

Turning back to Damian she gave him a kind smile, "You can stay as long as you want, just lock up when you leave." Damain was practically buzzing in hidden anger, he was so close. So close to his last target, and now, cornered and with nothing left to live for, he was desperate. Will should have seen it coming, he should have been more observant of the young Alpha, but he hadn't. And that was going to cost him.

Pulling a gun out from presumably the hack of his pants, he shifted his aim from Will to Miriam and landed it on Michelle. "I can't let you do that. I can't let you go. You're the last of the puzzle. The last person in this bloody love triangle."

"Damain, you need to put the gun down." Miriam tried to soothe, the man aimed his gun at her tears streaming down his now red eyes.

"No, I dont have to do anything. Now, all of you hold your hands to your head or I'll blast each of your brains out." The Alpha growled, Will sighed but did as he was told.

I knew this was a bad idea.


End file.
